¿ Bruja o Princesa ?
by BloodyDarkRose9
Summary: Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, desde que tengo eso sueños, las cosas han cambiado, los secretos se me han revelado, una historia llena de tragedia y traiciones, una historia que jamas me hubiera gustado recordar, el Destino vuelve hacer de las suyas, la historia se vuelve a repetir, La Luna volverá a Brillar o llorara Lagrimas de Plata.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jane Granger, mejor amiga del Elegido, pertenece al Trió Dorado, la mas inteligente bruja que ha pisado Hogwarts, desde Rowena Revenclaw, uno de los Cuatro Fundadores de Hogwats, la mas lista de su Generación, la Prefecta Perfecta, un modelo a seguir, pero había gente que la despreciaba por su sangre, por ser una hija de Muggles, hija de gente no mágica, que los llamaban Sangresucia, gente que se creía que por que sus padres eran Magos, es decir Sangrepura, gente como Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, fue el primero en llamarla si.

Pero que dirías si todo fuera una mentira, y si Hermione aparentara lo que no es, y si por sus venas recorriera una sangre milenaria, una sangre que mucha gente cree que es extinta, una sangre que empezara el día de Luna llena, un vestido blanco y dorado, y la silueta de un castillo.

Quien es Hermione Jane Granger en verdad, que es lo que esconde sus sueños, tendrá algo que ver por un libro que encontró, con una historia trágica, una historia que nunca termino bien, una historia que recién empieza.

Los hilos Rojos del Destino se han vuelto a encontrar, las Almas Gemelas se han vuelto a encontrar para nunca volver a separarse.


	2. Sueños o Recuerdos

**Esta historia llevaba mucho que me rondaba por la cabeza, ya que es mi primer Crossover que escribo, quería hacer que nuestra querida bruja favorita tuviera algo diferente, me leído tantos fanfics de ella, con diferentes formas de ella, que yo también me anime, una historia que os sumerjera, en una versión de la historia no contada, una versión que tendrá muchos secretos, que al largo de la historia se irán descubriendo.**

**No os adelantare nada,pero se que os gustara, adelante descubrir la historia de Hermione Jane Granger, una historia que ella misma no sabia, una historia que muchos les sorprenda, pero ella tomara lo que es suyo por derecho.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya no hay Vida..._

_Ya no hay Sueño..._

_Solo heridas en mis Recuerdos..._

_._

_._

_._

_**¿Bruja o Princesa?**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**- Capitulo 1 - **_**Sueños o Recuerdos**_

_Porque me pasa esto ami..._

_La Soledad..._

_La Oscuridad..._

_La Frialdad de las apariencias..._

_Estoy tan cansada..._

_Tan Rota..._

_Me gustaría desaparecer..._

Desde hace unos días cierta Bruja, estudiante de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, llamada Hogwarts, La conocida mejor amiga del Niño que Vivió, Harry James Potter, integrante del Trió Dorado, la mas inteligente de su generación, el Nuevo año ya había empezado, y con eso la época del Otoño llego, la caída de las hojas de los arboles, todo tiñéndose de diversas tonalidades de rojos, marrones y amarillos, y con eso el frio se hacia mas notario, los estudiantes llevaban ropa mas abrigadora, sus capas mas gruesas, y algunas chicas con medias debajo la falda del uniforme por el frio, finales de Octubre.

Una noche fría, con tormenta y lluvia fría, en una habitación de la torre de Grifyndor, en la sección de chicas,una cama que tenia sus doseles cerrados por su dueña, quien ahora estaba inmersa en los brazos de Morfeo, peo no era un sueño muy agradable, su sueño lleno de oscuridad, una pesadilla, ella se movía por toda la cama, inmersa en la pesadilla, en su ventana golpeaba la lluvia, de la tormenta que azotaba Hogwarts, que incluso las criaturas que habitaban en el Bosque Prohibido, también temían a la gran tormenta, que caían cientos de rayos y truenos, asustando a mas de alguien, en la negrura de aquella noche.

Volviendo a la habitación de la joven doncella, ella sueña con unas ruinas de un castillo, y la sombra de alguien que le resulta conocido, alguien que hace que le llene de un profunda tristeza, nostalgia, alguien que hace que derrame lagrimas cristalinas bajo la luz de la luna llena, lo único que la puede consolar ya no esta, se esfumo como vapor del roció encima de las rosas rojas.

Despertó sobresaltada, entre la bruma de la pesadilla, solo recuerda unas ruinas, no recuerda gran cosa,es como si algo le impidiera recordar, tan solo de aquellos vestigios, ruinas abandonadas, como si tuvieran miles de años.

Tengo fragmentos dispersos convertidas en memorias borrosas, entre esos recuerdos una voz melodiosa hablarme susurrante por las noches, palabras convertidas en fantasiosas historias sin finales, llenando mi mente de curiosidad y deseo de saber más.

- Es un solo un sueño… - murmuraba mirando el agua en la jarra de cristal, donde me veía reflejada, algo no concordaba entre esos recuerdos y el presente, definitivamente había cambiando, algo dentro de mi yacía dormido, pero…

_Esa voz Susurrante_

Sin mas se vistió, con el uniforme de Gryffindor, recogió todo el material que necesitaba paa las clases que tenia hoy, tan solo esperaba que llegara la noche.

Acompañada por sus dos amigos, hubo algo que si la molesto en la primera clase, justo tenia dos horas de Pociones, las tenia con Slytherin, eso contaba con cierto rubio de ojos grises, Draco Malfoy, la manzana de la discordia, la piedra en el zapato, que te molesta al caminar y los mas extraño fue que harta de que siempre se estuviera metiendo con ella y sus mejores amigos.

- Que mal huele aquí, Cara- rajada, la Comadreja y la Sangre-sucia, el trió de los imbeciles.. - Dijo Malfoy paboneandose con sus compañeros de casa, quien reían de la cara del Pelirrojo Wesley, que estaba tan rojo como su cabello pelirrojo.

Hermione, que hasta ahora estaba callada, su cara inexpresiva y su mirada vacía, que seria capaz de congelar hasta el mas fuerte de los hombres, hasta la daría miedo hasta el mismísimo Voldemort.

Malfoy la miro atento, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el rubio se estremeció, es mirada, pero algo que le llamo la atención, vio un destello tenue en su frente, de color dorado, pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció, parpadeo por si era su imaginación, pero no era así, había pasado de verdad.

La Castaña delante de todos, de sus ojos caían cristalinas lagrimas, sus amigos la miraban con sorpresa, y preocupación, ella sin darse cuenta que lloraba, se yebo sus manos ala cabeza, le dolía mucho.

-Hermione estas llorando... - dijeron sus amigos a coro, demasiado preocupados por los gestos que hacia su amiga, sacudiéndola lograron que ella despertara.

Ella aun con sus manos en la cabeza, sus oídos le pitaban, no escuchaba nada, tan slo se tapaba los oídos, esas voces, gritos, que pararan

- Harry haz que paren, duele, Harry, Ron...AHHH.- Dijo Hermione

- Tranquila Hermione, tranquila... shhhh, aquí no esta pasando nada... - Dijo El Niño que Vivió, todo nervioso, acunarla en sus brazos, intentado tranquilizarla.

- AHHHHH... PAREN... DUELE...- Exclamo, mas bien grito la castaña, mientras que una aura la rodeaba, una aura muy poderosa, haciendo que en las paredes y columnas delante de la aula de pociones apareciera grietas, algunas mas grandes que otras, haciendo que los estudiantes se asustaran.

Unos corrieron para avisar a los profesores, quien avisaron al Director, este alarmado por tamaño desplegué de magia, aunque también preocupado, sospechaba de quien podría ser, últimamente había visto a la Señorita Granger muy decaída, como si estuviera enferma, algunos profesores se habían preocupado y se lo habían comentado, sobre todo cierto profesor licantropo, que veía que algo estaba pasando con ella, le había dicho, que había empezado este verano, el En Numero 12 de Grinmauld Place, donde los chicos y ella habían pasado el verano bajo la supresión, el Remus Lupin, y Sirius Black, quien ahora era totalmente libre.

Mientras en los brazos de Potter, una desmallada Hermione, mormuraba tan solo un nombre.

_**Endymion**_

Fue llevada a la enfermería, cuando el Director llego, dio la orden de todo el mundo se dispersara, que las clases se suspendían por aquel día, todos aun consternados y asustados, se fueron dispersando, mientras que una chica desmallada estaba en la enfermería.

Ella en la cama de la enfermería, tenia un sueño inquieto, una pesadilla, o eran mas bien recuerdos, imágenes borrosas, que la hacían moverse de la cama, respirar aceleradamente, sudaba, y estaba muy pálida, en su frente brillaba una Luna Creciente, de color dorada, ante los ojos sorprendidos de los profesores y el Director, pero el con sus ojos azules la miraban con pena y inquietud, por que el sabe mas que todos de los que estaban en la enfermería.

_**Sueños de Hermione**_

___Corría sin mirar atrás, sentía como la hierva hería mis pies descalzos, el humo se levantaba y el fuego hacia brillar el cielo nocturno, escuchaba los gritos y exclamaciones de auxilio, podía escuchar gemidos y quejidos el tintinear de las espadas y los escombros de lo que fue mi hogar derrumbarse._

___Voces y más voces, discutían, cuerpos salían volando destruyendo las paredes, cadáveres por doquier, una pesadilla me repetía mientras caminaba en medio de todo, un grito, no era más como un rugido estruendoso, mezclado entre los truenos anunciando la tormenta que comenzaba a precipitarse sobre mí._

_Imágenes venían fugaces, encajando como piezas de un rompecabezas, las rosas se enredaban en mi largo vestido y las espinas laceraban mi piel descubierta, Endymion____…__tenia escalofríos al pensar lo que me encontraría, Endymion____…_

_Respiraba con dificultad, me sostuve en una columna, las llamas gigantescas devoraban sin piedad la construcción mientras iluminaban el desenlace de la codicia de los terrestres Poseídos por Metalia, Endymion estaba en tirado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, que lo rodeaba, tenia una herida mortal en su pecho, Endymion, Mi Principe..._

_-Es hora de terminar esto…-dijo Beryl mirando como la bellla Princesa Lunar estaba al lado de su querido Principe de la Tierra_

_- no te quedaras con el, si no es mio no sera de nadie – Penso Beryl, rabiosa en su mirada roja como la sangre_

_- No tienes ningún poder sobre mí… -espeto una voz furiosa Beryl._

_- Ya no necesito que existas, te destruire Princesa Serenity, me quitaste lo que era mio... - Su risa era escalofriante, disfrutando aquella masacre.  
_

_Me acerque dudosa, sentí el vidrio crujir bajo mis zapatos, cuerpos cercenados regados por doquier, una copia exacta a la de mi pesadillas, el olor a muerte era penetrante que aturdía mis sentidos, pronto pude ver la cara de mis pesadillas._

_Apenas daba señales de que respiraba, la herida en su pecho era mortal ante mis ojos incrédulos, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Endymion._

_-Endymion…-lo llame con la esperanza de que abriera sus ojos, su piel ligeramente bronceada comenzó a ponerse pálida, la calidez que emanaba se fue disipando lentamente._

_- Endymion…despierta…- palmee su mejilla pero no obtuve respuesta._

_-Por dios… esto no está pasando….-me repetía meciendo el cuerpo de Endymion, estaba muerto, mi cordura diría que esto tan solos seria un mal sueño, una pesadilla, solo que no existía satisfacción ante la realidad, la asesina de mis pesadillas estaba en frente, y en mis brazos mi amor._

_**Mi Príncipe. Mi Endymion**_

_Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, así como la noche es ahuyentada por el fuerte astro que anuncia el alba majestuosamente, le recibí con el alma cansada , esperando a que despuntara el sol, con la vaga esperanza de ver ese final que acabo con tragedia._

_Amargos Recuerdos de una historia que nadie en su mas locos sueños creería._

___-Hermione Jane Granger o debería decir Serenity, Princesa de La Luna, Heredera del Milenio de Plata...-Dijo aquella voz susurrante._

___- te ha gustado recuperar tu memoria, te gustado revivirla - indago esperando que dijera algo, sus historias parecían inconclusas y sin____sentido._

___Las tornas cambiaron y algo me salvo..._

Me encontraba en un el jardín, la humedad del pasto la sentía bajo la planta de mis pies, el sereno nocturno se impregnaba en mi piel, que Luna más misteriosa se asomaba entre las solitarias nubes, pensé deteniendo mi camino sin rumbo.

Una silueta fantasmal se sombreaba por el claro, el viento suave zalamero fluctuaba la exuberante melena, recogida en un curioso peinado, cabello rubio platinado, que agradecía la liberta ofrecida por su poseedora, de nuevo unos ojos azulados con matices plateados, me atraparon dejándome inmóvil desde donde estaba, una mueca se fue extendiendo en sus labios para convertirse en sonrisa.

-Has recordado…-musito como si temiera ahuyentar el enigma que emanaba, ladeo la cabeza regando los mechones de su frente, donde brillaba una Luna Creciente Dorada.- en el encanto de la luna, tu y yo somos una, tenemos que recuperarnos, despierta… -agrego volviendo su atención al cielo, donde la Luna Brillaba con mas intensidad.

Se acerco a paso lento, con su inmaculado largo vestido blanco, me toco en la frente, donde me brillo también una Luna Creciente Dorada, ella fue haciendo mas transparente, brillando, y entrando en mi cuerpo.

_**Somos Una**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el prologo, pero aun esta el primer capitulo, gracias aquellos que me han dejado un Review, eso anima a continuar la historia, así si mas me despido y espero que me dejen algún comentario, me gusta saber vuestra opinión de esta historia.**

**Nos Leemos.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_


	3. Somos Una

**Aquí**** os traigo el Segundo Capitulo, espero que os guste, porque ella oculta secretos que se irán revelando al largo de la trama de la historia, los cuales sorprenderán a mas de uno.**

**Os dejo con el Segundo Capitulo.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_

* * *

_Un secreto revelado es una mecha que prende con una leve llama y acaba convirtiéndose en un infierno..._

* * *

.

.

_**¿ Bruja o Princesa ? **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 2: ¿ Quien Soy, Quien eres ?**_

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Una Hermione triste, en un rincón oscuro, donde sombras oscuras, con sonrisas macabras reían, mientras eso pasaba, en la enfermería, cuya estaba llena por gente muy preocupada, quien no sabian que hacer por ella.

Harry James Potter no sabia que hacer, tan solo miraba como ella sufria, le dolia tanto verla asi

Parecia una muñeca de trapo, tan Rota, tan remendada, que ya no servia de nada, la habían usado tantas veces, que ya no era capaz de sentir, tan solo le quedaba el Vació.

_Soledad.._

_Odio..._

_Rencor..._

Son sus mejores amigas, la Soledad no pregunta, no hace daño, tampoco se preocupa por cosas estúpidas, no traiciona, siempre estará ahí para ti.

Mi amiga, mi buena amiga _**La Soledad**_

**_Sueños de Hermione_**

_Corría sin mirar atrás, sentía como la hierva hería mis pies descalzos, el humo se levantaba y el fuego hacia brillar el cielo nocturno, escuchaba los gritos y exclamaciones de auxilio, podía escuchar gemidos y quejidos el tintinear de las espadas y los escombros de lo que fue mi hogar derrumbarse._

_Voces y más voces, discutían, cuerpos salían volando destruyendo las paredes, cadáveres por doquier, una pesadilla me repetía mientras caminaba en medio de todo, un grito, no era más como un rugido estruendoso, mezclado entre los truenos anunciando la tormenta que comenzaba a precipitarse sobre mí._

_Imágenes venían fugaces, encajando como piezas de un rompecabezas, las rosas se enredaban en mi largo vestido y las espinas laceraban mi piel descubierta, Endymion…tenia escalofríos al pensar lo que me encontraría, Endymion…_

_Respiraba con dificultad, me sostuve en una columna, las llamas gigantescas devoraban sin piedad la construcción mientras iluminaban el desenlace de la codicia de los terrestres Poseídos por Metalia, Endymion estaba en tirado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, que lo rodeaba, tenia una herida mortal en su pecho, Endymion, Mi Principe..._

_-Es hora de terminar esto…-dijo Beryl mirando como la bellla Princesa Lunar estaba al lado de su querido Principe de la Tierra._

_- no te quedaras con el, si no es mio no sera de nadie – Penso Beryl, rabiosa en su mirada roja como la sangre._

_- No tienes ningún poder sobre mí… -espeto una voz furiosa Beryl._

_- Ya no necesito que existas, te destruire Princesa Serenity, me quitaste lo que era mio... - Su risa era escalofriante, disfrutando aquella masacre._

_Me acerque dudosa, sentí el vidrio crujir bajo mis zapatos, cuerpos cercenados regados por doquier, una copia exacta a la de mi pesadillas, el olor a muerte era penetrante que aturdía mis sentidos, pronto pude ver la cara de mis pesadillas._

_Apenas daba señales de que respiraba, la herida en su pecho era mortal ante mis ojos incrédulos, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Endymion._

_-Endymion…-lo llame con la esperanza de que abriera sus ojos, su piel ligeramente bronceada comenzó a ponerse pálida, la calidez que emanaba se fue disipando lentamente._

_- Endymion…despierta…- palmee su mejilla pero no obtuve respuesta._

_-Por dios… esto no está pasando….-me repetía meciendo el cuerpo de Endymion, estaba muerto, mi cordura diría que esto tan solos seria un mal sueño, una pesadilla, solo que no existía satisfacción ante la realidad, la asesina de mis pesadillas estaba en frente, y en mis brazos mi amor._

**_Mi Príncipe. Mi Endymion_**

_Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, así como la noche es ahuyentada por el fuerte astro que anuncia el alba majestuosamente, le recibí con el alma cansada , esperando a que despuntara el sol, con la vaga esperanza de ver ese final que acabo con tragedia._

_Amargos Recuerdos de una historia que nadie en su mas locos sueños creería._

_-Hermione Jane Granger o debería decir Serenity, Princesa de La Luna, Heredera del Milenio de Plata...-Dijo aquella voz susurrante._

_- te ha gustado recuperar tu memoria, te ha gustado revivirla - indago esperando que dijera algo, sus historias parecían inconclusas y sinsentido._

**_Fin Recuerdos Hermione_**

* * *

Mientras a la otra punta del Planeta Tierra, en tierra nimpona, Japón, mas bien Tokyo, en cierta cafetería, estaban en una mesa reunidos, nueve hombres muy atractivos.

Un pelinegro pelo corto y unos ojos azules oscuros, Darien Chiba, Heredero del Trono de la Tierra, en su vida pasada era el Príncipe Endymion, quien era hijo de la Familia Real de la Tierra, en ese entonces el Reino Dorado, de golpe tiene un estremecimiento que es notado por todos en la mesa, mas los Cuatro Generales, mas bien los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, mientras que también los antiguos enemigos, el Clan Black Moon, el Príncipe Diamante, heredero del Trono de Nemesis, Planeta Oscuro, ahora tenia paz, y tranquilidad, junto con su hermano Zafiro.

- Algo esta pasando el algún lugar del planeta - dijo Darien con una mueca de dolor, sintiendo lo que le pasa su Planeta, ya que el es el portador del Cristal Dorado.

- Príncipe esta usted bien - pregunto el General Mayor, Malachaite, con sumo respeto, aunque un poco preocupado.

- tiene mucha fuerza, es como si me fuera conocido - dijo entre dientes en Príncipe, mientras el otro Principie Oscuro, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, cuando reconoció esa energía, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, por mas lejos que estuviera.

- Es la energía del Cristal de Plata - dijo Diamante aun, un poco sorprendido, desde lo que paso, pensó que jamas volvería a sentirla, pero ahí estaba, seguía siendo tan cálida y reconfortante.

- Imposible, no puede...- dijo en un susurro en el pelinegro, negando que fuera ella.

- Príncipe, es ella, hasta nosotros reconoceríamos esa energía, esa cálida presencia - dijo Jedaite, prometido de la Princesa de Marte, y guardiana Sailor Mars.

El Príncipe Terrestre, tan solo volvió a cerrar los ojos, y concentrarse, y pensado si era ella, fue cuando lo sintió, ese pulso, como si estuviera llamándole, su calidez, era ella, sin duda.

- _Imposible, ella, Mi Princesa, Mi Serenity...Serena, estas viva - _Darien en sus pensamientos, y deseoso de estar con ella, ahora que la había encontrado, que volvía a sentir su presencia, jamas volvería a dejarla.

* * *

_**Inglaterra, Londres, Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicera.**_

Nuestra Bruja, seguía muy mal, su tez se volvió blanca, pálida, su frente ya no brillaba, pero se le había quedado la Luna Creciente Dorada, lo que mas le sorprendió a sus mejores amigos, fue su pelo, antes esponjado y enredado, ahora sube y liso, pero no era eso, si no que se había vuelto muy largo, ademas que se había vuelto rubio platinado, tanto que parecía plateado, blanco, quizás, pero no era feo, era tan curioso y tan sedoso, que daban ganas de enredar las manos, acariciarlo por horas.

Algo se fue formando en frente de la dormida Hermione, algo brillar, de color plata y cristal, una persona en la habitación lo reconoció, se quedo tan sorprendido, que se mareo de la impresión, ese era el Director Dumbledore, la Profesora MConnagal, la Sub-Directora y Gefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, quien estaba preocupada por el casi desvanecimiento del Director.

- No puede ser, es el Fantasma Cristal Plateado - Dijo aun sorprendido, mas bien fue un susurro pero fue oido por todos los que habían en la Enfermería.

- Que has dicho, Albus - pregunto la Profesora MConnagal, un poco sorprendida, por lo que le pasaba a su alumna favorita, y la mas inteligente.

- El Cristal de Plata, es una joya milenaria ficticia, la cual posee un magnifico poder y propiedades tanto curativas como destructivas, Pertenecía al Familia Real de la Luna, El cristal de Plata procede de un antiguo reino en la Luna llamado el Milenio de Plata. Su poder especial es la purificación de toda maldad, pero si se lo requiere puede destruir todo a su paso con el poder cósmico mas grande del universo. Su primera dueña fue la Antigua Reina de la Luna, la Reina Serenity, Madre la Princesa Serenity en el Milenio de Plata, quien lo utilizaba para remover influencias negativas del planeta Tierra - Dijo el Director ya mas calmado.

- Pero Albus, eso es un Mito, se decía que se extinguieron, no se sabe porque... - MConnagal, aun poco sin poder creérselo.

- Mírala, tu Minerva, con tus propios ojos... - El Director, mirando como Hermione cogía el Cristal de Plata con sus propias manos.

Ante la mirada de todos ella se levanto, mientras en sus manos brillaba en el Cristal de Plata, mientras un destello cambiaron las ropas de Hermione, apareció con un vestido blanco marfil, con hombreras blancas, en su pecho unos círculos dorados, en su espalda terminaba con preciso lazo, dejando la mitad de su espalda al descubierto, con un encaje brillante y entre dorado y blanco, el vestido se arrastraba por el suelo, ocultando sus pies, adornados por unos precioso zapatos de tacón con brillo propio, mientras su pelo se ataba en dos coletas en forma de chonquitos, y su parte de flequillo aparecía dos tiras de pelas, una en cada lado, como si fueran unas horquillas de pelo, en su mano derecha una pulsera de perlas, y al final unos delicados pendientes de oro en forma de tirabuzón, todo eso era su atuendo.

- Hermione... - llamo el joven Potter, preocupado, y sorprendido por la belleza y calidez que tenia ante sus ojos.

Mientras Wesley, tampoco es que estuviera muy callado, tenia la boca abierta, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no se lo podía creer, mientras Hermione estaba flotando, al igual que su vestido de blanco blanco marfil, plateado, mientras en su manos el Cristal de Plata, levitaba, con un tenue resplandor.

* * *

_**Mente de Hermione.**_

_- Princesa Serenity...despierta...abre los ojos, es tiempo que recuerdes – _Dijo una voz muy cálida y serena, que trasmitía mucha tranquilidad.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se encontraba en una sala blanca, rodeada de blancas columnas griegas, en acabados románticos, se miro así misma, fue cuando se dio cuenta de como estaba vestida, un vestido blanco marfil, con reflejos plateados, era precioso.

- _Pero que..._ - dijo Hermione, aun sorprendida,

- _Tranquila... todo estará bien ..._ - dijo la misma voz que antes la llamaba, mientras Hermione

- _Escucha.. te explicare una historia..._ - la voz serena y tranquila, como el arrullo de un rió.

_- El primer Milenio de Plata se encontraba ubicado en la luna. Era gobernado por la Reina Serenity; quien __protegía __también__ al planeta Tierra, con la ayuda del poder del Cristal de Plata. La versión inglesa del anime menciona que __este Reino Lunar existió hace mil anos atrás, pero en el manga original, se registra este lugar como prehistórico. __Según__ la versión del manga, los habitantes de la Luna poseían una longevidad de mil anos. Se dice que este reino fue __caracterizado por una época dorada, marcada por la prosperidad e inicialmente una coexistencia pacifica entre la __gente del Planeta Tierra y la Luna... - _Explicaba la voz tranquilizadora.

- _Pero... no puede... ser... yo... - _Dijo Hermione, aun en shock

- _Debes escucharla toda...para recordarla..._ - volvió a decir la voz, le daba tanta tranquilidad escucharla, recordaba de haberla escuchado antes.

_- La reina tenia una única hija heredera al trono, la Princesa Serenity, quien vivía allí junto a sus cuatro protectoras, __Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus. Estas cuatro guerreras provenían respectivamente de los __planetas Mercurio, Marte, Jupiter y Venus, y eran conocidas como las Guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna. Junto __con ellas vivían tambien los dos gatos guardianes, Luna y Artemis. __A su vez, el Reino Lunar contaba con la protección de otras cuatro guerreras, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor __Pluto y Sailor Saturn, que provenian de los planetas Urano, Neptuno, Pluton y Saturno. Eran conocidas como las __Guardianas del Sistema Solar Externo, puesto que vigilaban las fronteras del Sistema Solar cuidando que no entraran __invasores del espacio exterior... - _continuaba explicando la voz.

Pero eso no era todo, Hermione fue recordando, cuando ella vivia en la Luna, en el Milenio de Plata, con sus Guardianas, las Sailor Inners, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, siendo cada una de ellas Princesas de sus Planetas, tambien estaban las Sailor Outers, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut, y Sailor Saturn, siendo esta la mas pequeña de toda las Sailors.

También recordó a su madre, en aquel entonces, La Reina Serenity, descendiente de la Diosa Selene, tambien recordó a su Principe, Endymion, perteneciente a la Familia Real de la Tierra, en el Reino Dorado, en Elysium, quien era protegido por los Cuatro Generales, mas bien conocidos como Los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, guardaespaldas del Príncipe Heredero del Trono de la Tierra.

Recordó muchas cosas, tanto que cono Hermione, la Bruja mas inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts, después de una de las fundadoras, Rowena Revenclaw, también su otro yo, la Princesa Serenity de la Luna, Heredera del Trono de la Luna.

- **_Somos Una..._ **- dijeron las Dos al mismo tiempo, Hermione y Princesa Serenity.

* * *

Cuando todos en la enfermeria vieron que Hermione abria los ojos, jaderon, sus ojos antes castaños, ahora azules zafiro, que escondian miles de secretos, algunos que sorprenderian a muchas personas.

_**Supieron que Hermione Jane Granger no seria la misma.**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Espero que os guste esta continuacion, ya que la esperabais, aqui la traigo, a partir de ahora las cosas se comlpican, serectos se iran revelando, algunos reencuentros, espero que dejen algun comnentario, eso siempre inspira y me gusta saber la opinion de mis lectores de mi historia.**

**Nos Leemos.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_


End file.
